villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nana
Nana is a minor antagonist in DreamWorks' 10th full-length animated feature film Madagascar, the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 17th full-length animated feature film Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and the main antagonist of the eponymous video game. She is the former archenemy of Alex. She was voiced by Elisa Gabrielli. Personality Nana is mean, violent, aggressive, short-tempered, argumentative and cantankerous. She is an eccentric old lady who is incredibly resistant to injury, as she was able to have a short fight with Alex right after being tugged out of the back of a speeding tour jeep as well as being thrown out of it a second time by the penguins, who reversed over her in the jeep after noticing that she did not die. However, despite this evident resilience, she is still portrayed as a "little old lady"; she has a waddling gait and is knocked onto her back when firing a rifle. Biography ''Madagascar'' In the first film, Nana is an elderly woman who encounters Alex the Lion in Grand Central Station, where she assaults him and angrily calls him a "bad kitty". She also hits Melman with her hand bag, causing his head to get stuck in the Grand Central Station Clock. When the animals are surrounded by police, she somehow gets past and kicks Alex in "the batteries" (or his groin). She was quickly taken away by police. As shown in the sequel, she was not arrested, as she was interviewed as a witness. ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' In the second film, Nana has a larger role, where she is the secondary antagonist. She first shows up in a tourist jeep spotting Alex, as Alex and his friends crash landed into the African savannah in a plane and were seeking help. Alex, upon seeing Nana again, challenges her to another fight and they exchange lots of punches and blows to each other, but Nana gains the upper hand and badly bruises Alex as she returns back to her jeep. Later on, the penguins while looking for automobile parts to repair their plane decided to start stealing cars from the humans. The penguins start their car-hijacking rampage with the tourist jeep Alex ran into, and literally throw Nana out of the jeep when they notice that she did not fall for their distraction like everyone else did. The penguins soon car-jack dozens of people who were tourists in the savannah leaving them stranded. The tourists just about start panicking that they lost their transportation to get back home, but Nana hushes them to calm down and offers to guide them. Nana becomes the leader of an army of tourists and soon Nana instructs the tourists to take all of the water they can from the resort that the African wildlife (lions, elephants, hippopotamuses, giraffes, rhinoceroses, wildebeest, buffaloes, gazelles, zebras, ostriches and flamingos) drink from. After he usurped the role of Alpha Lion away from Zuba, Makunga refuses to do anything about the water shortage and taunts the animals must either retrieve the water themselves or just find more water outside the reserve which is poacher territory. The animals argue both options are fatally dangerous, but Alex and Marty volunteer to go find the water. Nana manages to capture Alex and stop him from taking back the water as while Marty runs away to get help. Nana then hogties Alex and starts roasting him on a barbecue as a means to feed herself and the hungry tourists, as well as a bonus revenge on Alex. The tour guide objects to Nana eating a lion, and Alex's father Zuba goes out to rescue him. Alex and Zuba then distract and entertain the tourists with their dancing, but Nana is unenthusiastic about it and still tries to shoot the lions using the tour guide's gun. The penguins and Marty arrive in their chimp-powered plane and pull away Alex and Zuba to safety inside a bucket with the intent to take back the water. Nana climbs up on the water dam that she built waving her handbag aiming it at the lions. However, the penguins smash the bucket holding the lions into the water dam, making Nana fall and collapsing the dam which made the water flow back to the resort. At the end of the film, Alex gives Makunga Nana's handbag. Makunga admires it but tells Alex that he has still banished, which prompts Alex to drop his bucket which releases Nana. When Nana sees Makunga holding it, she starts kicking, stepping, hand-whacking with a ruler, wet-willying, arm-burning, and spanking him before taking him away. An audio DVD commentary for the film reveals that Nana brought Makunga with her to New York in a kitty cage. Gallery Images Nana kicks Makunga in the nuts.jpg|Nana attacks, kicking Makunga right in the crotch. Videos Madagascar 2 Nana Beats up Makguna Trivia *Nana is one of the most formidable antagonists from the Madagascar film series and perhaps fromm all DreamWorks films overall. So far, only the Penguins have been depicted to be able to defeat her by force. *In the film Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, one of the tourist called her one tough cookie, and she responds by saying: "Brownies, troop 416, Yonkers". There is really a girl-scout group called the Brownie Scouts in certain cities in America, but it was never explained if she's a former member of them, a den-mother, or just comparing herself to a literal cookie (possibly all three, as she has great camping skills and is perky despite getting everyone lost in the wild looking for shelter). *She also had a pet white poodle named Mr. Chew, who served as the main antagonist of the mini-film The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper. *She does not appear in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, neither does she appear in any spin-offs to the Madagascar franchise afterwards. As such, it's unknown if she is still alive or died. However, it's possible that Nana wasn't included in the film because Chantel DuBois, its main antagonist, is obsessed with killing Alex and having Nana in the film would have complicated the plot with the presence of two Alex-hating antagonists. Navigation Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Elderly Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Madagascar villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Provoker Category:Thugs Category:Jingoist Category:Charismatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Nameless Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Inconclusive Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil